supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghosts
Ghosts (Japanese: 幽霊, Yūrei) are the spirits of deceased humans that have not yet put to rest, they appear in the Theory Games as allies or enemies. The majority of the ghost heroes are members of the Team Terrific 10. Biography Ghosts are deceased humans that have died that weren't put to rest. Unlike humans, they levitate or float, but can walk. They are also shown to use elemental abilities, and they also can turn invisible, possess people and fly through walls. Appearance In the anime, ghosts have usually very pale white skin with blue aura surrounding them, but they can disguise themselves in different forms via shapeshifting, but can retain an alive complexion. In the Theory games, they are glowing and transparent white. Differences from Humans Ghosts can do many things humans cannot do, such as to change their age, but it only goes up to the age they died (Such as Huizong, his limitation to change his age appearance is 23, Ryou Shako's is 24, Eric Pakton's is 89), immortality, and able to get an alive complexion so they can hide the fact they are dead. They also possess supernatural abilities such as using elemental attacks or shapeshifting, unlike the other characters. They cannot be revived, however. Ghosts also have hitodama at the feet when flying. They also have lower body temperatures than their living counterparts, allowing them to be easily spotted via a detector Their abilities are ESP, illusions, Dark magic, breathing in space (as shown in the episode King Kool and Huizong to Earth), and super strength. Some ghosts develop abilities that goes far beyond a ghost’s control such as Michael’s cursed spirit powers and Aristotle’s vampirism. Abilities Eternal Youth: Most ghosts tend to revert to their prime, while Wei has the looks and appearance of an eight-year old, he is actually more than a thousand years older than he really appears, Maria is almost in her 40’s, but has the look of an 8-year old. Shapeshifting: If a ghost is over 1,000 years old, their supernatural powers become very godlike, including the ability to shapeshiftl Similarities to humans Ghosts still have their sexual reproductive system intact (except Another Reicheru until after she is appeased in Another vs. Normal Party) and is compatible with an alive human being. As a result, females can still menstruate but unlike human females. Their cycle never stops, allowing full-ghost children (Dead at start children, but will not have a cause of death) or half-ghost children (Half-Ghost borne). They need to eat for survival, but the reason is unknown since they are unable to die of starvation. Much like humans, their respatory system is intact, but is stronger. Non-Vengeful A list of Ghosts are used to be vengeful or not vengeful at all: *Reicheru (Rachael) the Yokai Spirit (November 15th 1599-December 5th 1613, age 14, Death by hanging) *Kazuki Sato (September 22nd 1994/2019-November 9th 2012/2037, age 18, Drowned, Shot and Decapitated) *Tokiko Shako (June 9th 1939-August 9th 1945, age 6, Nagasaki Bombing) *Sakura Shako (October 3rd 1920-August 9th 1945, age 25, Nagasaki bombing) *Takashi Sato (age 13, Shot, Drowned, and Decapitated) *Ryou Shako (January 8th 1921-August 30th 1945, age 24, starvation) *Toshio Chaiko II (February 10th 1579-January 1st 1615, age 35, suicide by setting himself on fire) *Satoko Chaiko (September 1st, 1577-1614, age 37, suicide by drowning and slashing throat) *Dietrich Fech (June 30th 1921-April 28th 1945, age 24, Repeatedly stabbed in the throat many times) *Antonino Rossi (May 24th 1919-June 12th 1943, age 24, Shot and strangled) *Monika Fech I (February 20th-April 25th 1945, age 25, Berlin bombings) *Dona Rossi (September 25th 1918-September 7th 1943, age 24, neck snapped by Jonathan Woods) *Alois Fech (April 20th 1938-April 25th 1945, age 7, Berlin bombings) *Alessa Rossi (December 30th 1937-September 7th 1943, age 6, penicillin pill crushed between teeth) *Eric Pakton (December 7th, 1924-December 5th, 2014, age 89, shot by Jonathan Woods) *Hiro Shinozawa (April 25th 1923-July 4th 1945, age 22, starvation and refeeding syndrome) *Huizong Zhungxi (March 16th 1922-August 6th 1945, age 23, Hiroshima bombing) *Jiao Shinozawa (December 30th 1941-August 6th 1945, age 4, Hiroshima bombing) *Meimei Shinozawa (March 16th 1922-August 6th 1945, age 23, Hiroshima bombing) *Hanata Yukoto (March 26th, 1802-May 15th, 1814 aged 12, hung to death) *Maria Tachimi (November 11th 1981-December 17th 1989, age 8, death from beating and wounds) *Ichiro Tachimi (October 31st 1925-January 3rd 2014, age 88, Suicide by slicing nexk) *Satsuki Tachimi (January 18th 1962-December 23rd 1989, age 27, broken neck) *Mikey Kimming (October 17th 1925-January 4th 2014, age 88, cancer) *Martin Kimmings (April 29th 1962-December 23rd 1989, age 27, shot) *Patrick McCormick (October 18th 1998-May 15th 2017, age 18, struck by ricocheting bullets, died in ambulance) *Annie Farrell (March 11th 1998-May 19th 2017, age 19, assisted suicide through poisonous gas) Another Counterparts *Kazuki Sato (Another) (September 22nd 1994/2019-November 9th 2012/2037, age 18, Liver removed) *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (Another) (November 15th 1599-December 5th 1613, age 14, Uterus stabbed and entire reproductive system removed) *Alessandro Todaro (Another) (July 28th 1890-December 3rd 1949, age 59, Heart stabbed and removed) Vengeful Ghosts A list of ghosts who are currently vengeful: *Ryo Kisho (October 31st 1990-June 2nd 2010, age 20, repeated stabs to the abdomen and many innards removed) *Shikoki Yoshiko (January 18th 1995-June 2nd 2010, age 15, eye stabbed and removed) *Satoshi Kisho Jr. (June 2nd 1996-June 2nd 2010, age 14, Throat slit and many vocal organs removed) *Wei Zhenghan (May 3rd 203-June 4th 211, age 8, Repeated stabs to the chest) *Jiao Xion (May 30th 204-June 4th 211, age 7, Throat slit) *Mulan Maozhi (June 25th 199-June 4th 211, age 11, leg stabbed) *Marie Lara-Rutter (What-If) (September 15th 2015-August 28th 2026, age 10, beaten to death) *Ri Kon-Yung (What-If) (January 8th 1996-September 15th 2026, age 30, shot himself) *Ri Ji-MIn (What-If) (February 16th 1996-September 15th 2026, age 30, shot herself) Evil Ghosts Ghosts who cannot be appeased and are pure evil. They are the villains in the series: *Alessandro Todaro (July 28th 1890-December 3rd 1949, age 59, hanged) *Jonathan Woods (June 19th 1921-October 3rd 1946, age 25, beaten and burnt by spirits of the Rossi, Shako, and Fech WWII-era families) *Aristotle Marx (November 8th, 1676-August 20th, 1729, age 52, hanged) *Beatrix Badwin (July 4th, 1856-February 28th, 1886, age 29, suicide) *Curt Scar (October 10th, 1945-January 26th, 1988, age 42, drowning incident) *Danielle Scar (October 10th, 1945-January 26th, 1988, age 42, drowning incident) Trivia *According to Reicheru, none of the ghosts can be brought back to life. If this is done, their bodies will age how many years they have been dead for since their deathdate and become irreparably damaged. So, if Huizong is brought back, his body will age 60 years and he will die and never return to Earth, Category:Species